Games for children and adults which are called board games frequently require the use of a timing mechanism to indicate to the players the time allotted to make a move, answer a question or perform some other action. In addition to clearly signaling when the time period has expired, it is also desirable for the timing mechanism to indicate in a distinctive manner the approaching end of the allotted time. Frequently, this has the additional effect of heightening tension, especially for the player who is performing. Preferably, the timing mechanism should indicate both the passage of the time period and its expiration visually and acoustically. The timing mechanism should also be consistently accurate so that it does not favor one player over the other. Mechanically and electronically actuated timing mechanisms are available for this purpose, but these devices are generally too expensive to economically supply with an inexpensive board game.
Therefore, an object of this invention is a timing mechanism for a board game which clearly signals the end of a set period of time, both visually and acoustically.
Another object of this invention is a timing mechanism which indicates in a distinctive manner the approaching end of the time period.
Another object of this invention is a timing mechanism which indicates both visually and acoustically the running of the time period and its expiration.
Another object of this invention is a timing mechanism which is extremely consistent in its accuracy.
Another object of this invention is a timing mechanism which is extremely simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of this invention is a timing mechanism which can be used for other timing purposes.
Other objects of this invention will be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.